Odio
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Sí, algo era totalmente seguro para Nnoitra Gilga, era que odiaba a Neliel Tu con todo su ser.


_Es extraño que se me haya ocurrido escribir sobre ellos, pero es que cuando vi los capítulos donde salía su historia, no pude evitar interesarme en ellos. Pienso que era una pareja a la cual podría habérsele sacado mayor provecho._

_Bueh en fin, éste es un pequeño aporte a esta pareja del fandom... Sentía que tenía que escribir sobre ellos, y leí muchos fics de ellos en español que me gustaron mucho e hicieron que me gustaran más como pareja. Bueh en fin, acá les dejo la info xD_

**Pairing**: NnoitraxNeliel

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC y cliché sin querer.

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 635.

**Summary**: Sí, algo era totalmente seguro para Nnoitra Gilga, era que odiaba a Neliel Tu con todo su ser.

**Odio**

Sí, algo era totalmente seguro para Nnoitra Gilga, era que odiaba a Neliel Tu con todo su ser.

**La odiaba por su indiferencia.**

Porque cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos y él le dirigía la más pesada de sus miradas, ella ni se interesaba en prestarle atención. No importaba cuántos improperios le gritara, ella jamás lo tomaba en cuenta sino era directamente atacada por él con su Santa Teresa.

Odiaba su indiferencia, ya que aunque Nnoitra no se diera cuenta, él deseaba que ella siempre volteara a verlo; deseaba que por una vez aunque sea, ella también le gritara insultos. Él quería toda la atención de ella en todo momento que tenían juntos.

**Nnoitra odiaba la forma de pensar de su colega espada**.

Aquella compasión inútil por los débiles le enervaba la sangre hasta más no poder. Su preocupación por cualquier minúsculo ser vivo le era completamente insoportable, sobretodo cuando le recriminaba por sus acciones hacia los indefensos hollow.

Y es que el espada sin darse cuenta, quería que toda la preocupación de la chica fuera dirigida hacia él. Porque en su interior sentía un enojo totalmente desconocido por él, algo que los humanos llamaban "celos" pero que él nunca llegó a entender, y si lo hubiese hecho jamás lo hubiese admitido, y más cuando se trataba de la exuberante mujer espada.

**Nnoitra odiaba su carácter**.

Aborrecía su forma de verlo por encima de los hombros como superior a él, detestaba que lo viera débil o como si fuese un animal o una bestia.

Aborrecía que no lo viera como igual en las batallas, y que la mayoría de las veces resultara victoriosa.

Y a pesar de todo, la asquerosa actitud de la mujer jamás la hizo lucir como en menor desventaja, sino todo lo contrario, la hacía lucir como un peldaño inalcanzable. El espada masculino por más que intentaba aunque sea rozarle jamás lograba llegar a ella, detestaba que fuera así; y aunque él no lo supiera lo que quería es que ella lo reconociera como su igual.

**El odio en una ocasión le había dicho ella era como una fuerte pasión. Palabras sin sentido había pensado él.**

Hasta que las comprendió en una de sus fieras batallas cuando ambas armas chocaron estruendosamente en un pasillo estrecho de Las Noches. Y él impulsado por sus emociones y con fuerza hizo que ella soltara su Gamuza y él dejó a un lado a Santa Teresa.

Tomó ventaja en el breve momento antes de que ella buscara su arma para acorralarla contra una de las blancas paredes. Aprovechó además que ella se encontraba aturdida por la distancia tan cercana de ambos cuerpos usar toda su fuerza en tenerla así en tenerla atrapada, por fin "sumisa" ante él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la situación, odiaba todo el sinfín de emociones que recorrían su masculino cuerpo en contacto con el de ella. Detestó el impulso sin sentido de acercar sus labios a los de ella y finalizar con un endemoniado y agresivo roce de bocas y lenguas.

Ella jamás supo si le correspondió por placer o por competencia. Sólo se dejó llevar en el momento.

Cuando el arrancar se separó de ella, le dio la espalda rápidamente tomando su espada para alejarse de la mujer.

**Y es que… lo que más odiaba de Noitra de la arrancar, era todo el cúmulo de emociones desconocidas e innecesarias pero a la vez vigorosas que le hacía sentir a través de sus encuentros, batallas, miradas, palabras y acciones. **

—¡Maldita sea Neliel, definitivamente te odio con todo mi ser! —mascullaba a forma de despedida el moreno antes de que ella lo perdiera de vista.

—El odio es la pasión más ardiente Nnoitra. Si no actuaras como un animal, seguro te darías cuenta —pensaba la hermosa chica de cabello verdoso para también alejarse de aquel pasillo.

**Fin**

_Acepto críticas, tomatazos y demás… menos insultos_


End file.
